Carta de Despedida
by paky
Summary: Es una carta que le escribe Bella a nuestro vampiro predilecto...
1. Chapter 1

**De verdad espero que no me maten, pero lei tantos fics que donde Bella es la tonta... que lo pasa mal por mucho que la ame Edward ella siempre es la tonta... no me odien mucho**

* * *

**Carta de despedida**

**Edward POV:**

Cuando llegaron Rosalie y Emmett de su viaje me alegre mucho, ya echaba de menos al grandote de mi hermano. Pero me quede clavado al suelo cuando leí sus pensamientos…

"_hermanito no te lo vas a creer es tan hermosa"__ – _pensó Emmett

"_vampiro inútil__, cobarde. Ahora la dejas tranquila, ella está feliz. Por cierto… me dejo una carta para ti"_ – pensó Rosalie dirigiéndome una cruel mirada.

¿Bella? No, ella tendría que estar ya muerta! no podía ser esa preciosidad que veía en sus cabezas.

Rosalie me dio la carta, solo alcance a distinguir las palabras:

De: Bella Para: Edward

Subí corriendo a mi estudio y me encerré. Tenía que buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella. Impaciente la abrí y empecé a leerla imaginándome las palabras escritas como si salieran de su boca…

_Edward cullen:_

_Cuando me dijiste esas palabras en el bosque mi mundo murió._

_Tú que tanto miedo tenías de condenar mi alma y no la condenaste: me la robaste, te llevaste mi alma y mi corazón._

_Pase cuatro meses como un zombie, no me hacía a la idea que ya no me querías._

_No me hacía a la idea que fue un juego, no me hacía a la idea que te burlaste de una simple humana, que hubiese renunciado a ti por amor lo hubiese dado todo por ti, incluyendo mi vida. Pero a ti eso no te importo, probaste tu auto control con tu "tua cantante" superaste la prueba y te marchaste._

_Dejaste__ a una chica de 18 años destrozada. Me tire días sin comer, sin salir de mi habitación, luego empecé a ir al instituto… mis calificaciones no bajaron, al contrario subieron y mucho así conseguí lo que quería… que más adelante lo sabrás._

_Empecé__ a hacer cosas realmente peligrosas, solo para escuchar tu voz, ("SI, TU VOZ! CADA VEZ QUE HACIA UNA LOCURA AHI IBAS TU") como montar en moto, saltar de acantilados, paracaidismo y otras locuras por ahí. Mientras más peligroso fuese el acto, más intensamente escuchaba tu voz en mi cabeza diciendo que no lo hiciera… que te lo había prometido._

_¿Pero, porque yo no podía romper mi promesa si tu las rompiste todas? _

_Termino el instituto, y empezó mi nueva vida. Me aceptaron en la universidad de Volterra, ¿recuerdas? ¡Recuerda aquella tarde que veíamos romeo & Julieta, y me contaste sobre la realeza de los vampiros! Si, tuve una gran idea ¡sabes! Iría a buscarte para liberarme de mi promesa, a pesar del todo el daño que me hiciste no te quería fallar, necesitaba que me libras de aquella promesa de que no haría nada estúpido, para acabar con mi sufrimiento._

_Pasaron tres meses hasta que conseguí ver a algunos de los de tu especie ¿que tonta masoquista verdad? Si, eso pensó Jane también._

_Pero al hablarle y decirle que conocía vuestro secreto que necesitaba hablar con el rey y que no se arrepentiría, me llevo hasta Aro. El al principio pareció que no le gusto mucho la idea, pero cuando le conté mi historia me pidió permiso para tocarme la mano y su cara cambio de repente… me miraba con admiración, ahora lo entiendo… no podía ver en mi mente, ni Jane, ni Alec, podían hacer nada contra mi, realmente ninguno de sus guardias podían con una simple humana, eso llamo su intención. Sabes me dieron la oportunidad de convertirme pero yo les dije que solo quería que me ayudaran a liberarme de mi promesa, que no podría vivir una eternidad con este dolor que sentía por dentro._

_El pareció entender y llamo a un chico llamado Félix y a otro llamado Dimitri, a Dimitri le ordeno que te buscara y a Félix que me acompañara y así fue como te encontré en Denali, con tu nueva pareja._

_M__e alegre por ti, de verdad que lo hice, pero el dolor fue tan grande que creí que moriría en ese mismo instante, te preguntaras como no me oliste, muy fácil: Aro fue listo y me mando con Félix que tiene el don de esconder a los que están cerca suyo._

_Pero no se percato que nos habían, visto y gracias a ella que hoy sigo viva por decirlo de alguna manera y feliz._

_Tanya nos vio, por eso ella desapareció días después, también ella había sufrido tanto como yo por tu desprecio. A decir verdad le debo tanto… ella fue la que no me dejo matarme, la que me salvo la vida cuando intente suicidarme en Volterra… cuando me corte las venas delante de un montón de vampiros._

_Bonita forma de morir la que escogí, ¿verdad? Pero gracias a Tanya que se interpuso y Aro por reaccionar tan rápido es que ahora estoy aquí… aun así… no pudieron hacer mucho… ya dos vampiros me habían mordido y la ponzoña hizo su función. Fueron tres días horrorosos. Cuando desperté vi a Tanya y a Félix que me explicaron lo que yo ya sabía… era una vampira. Tanya me enseño a cazar y la quiero como si fuera una madre para mí. Aro me acogió más bien por mi poder que por mi persona pero, siempre he sido su favorita._

_Mi poder es grandioso! me dicen que soy la vampira más poderosa que ha habido en siglos ya que tengo un escudo con el que puedo proteger a todo el que esté a mi alrededor, sin contar que copio los poderes de los demás. Me quede con los Volturis junto con Tanya y Félix, fuimos a misiones… que por cierto en una de esas hirieron a un humano que me dio pena y no deje que nadie se acercara a él… lo cuide los tres días y luego entro dentro de nuestra pequeña familia. Con el tiempo aprendí a quererlo y ya no estaba sola. Ahora vivimos en Brasil… solo trabajamos para los Volturis tres meses al año._

_Tanya se caso con Félix, Dimitri y Heidi se nos unieron a nuestra forma de vivir… Heidi encontró pareja muy pronto, y Dimitri también, ahora somos una familia de 8 vampiros felices. Pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas._

_Sé que nunca me amaste__ como yo te ame a ti, según tu: de los de tu especie se distraen con facilidad, yo soy como tú y no te he dejado de amar… pero aprendí a querer a alguien más y gracias a él ahora soy al fin feliz._

_Tú destino y el mío van por distintos caminos, me gusta la vida que tengo y no quiero cambiarla, nos hicimos daño mutuamente… tu me lo hiciste por dejarme y yo por convertirme._

_M__e encontré con Emmett y Rosalie que estaban de viaje, ella me pidió que me pusiera en contacto contigo, que aclaráramos las cosas, que me amabas, pero ya es tarde… paso mucho tiempo, 100 largos años! tú tienes a una persona que te ama y yo tengo a la mía, desde hace 20 años y a nuestra manera hemos sido felices._

_De verdad que te espere 70 años pero nunca me buscaste, ahora es que sé que me amabas… a tu manera pero lo hiciste, eso si no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que te ame y. No te guardo ningún rencor porque rehicieras tu vida tan pronto… no te negare que me dolió mucho que no te preocuparas por mí, me destrozo el alma, y mas aun sabiendo que dejaste a Victoria detrás de mi… casi mata a Charlie! si no hubiera sido porque ese día lo fui a ver después de mi transformación para despedirme de él, lo hubiese matado._

_Yo ahora estoy bien, de ti solo me queda un lindo recuerdo… como aquellos días del prado. Mi alma la tienes tú, cuídala, yo no quiero que me la devuelvas, es el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte de despedida…_

_Con esto me despido, no me busques, no quiero verte, se feliz, te libero de toda culpa, gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre quise, gracias a ti ahora empieza realmente mi vida, ahora que por fin me despedí…_

_Te amo… hasta nunca: Bella_

No lo podía creer. Era ella, de verdad lo era, además era una de los nuestros… al final se convirtió en un monstruo.

Pero ella tenía razón: ya era tarde… no la busque, no la protegí, fui un cobarde y salí corriendo a la primera complicación…

"te lo dije la vi siendo una de los nuestros, era su destino y tu tonto vampiro la dejaste ir y ahora no la vallas a buscar… ya es tarde hermanito, ella ya eligió su vida y no la piensa cambiar. Quiero verla… voy hablar con Rosalie" Aventó Alice con cizaña… como si no tuviera ya suficiente castigo y salio a prisa del estudio.

Pero Alicie tenía razón:

Los dos ya elegimos y yo no le puedo hacer eso a mi esposa… solo espero que sea feliz.

Cuidare tu alma mi dulce bella… mi dulce tonta bella…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas ya sé que dije que no continuaría esta historia pero hoy pasándome por otras páginas para encontrar nuevas historias que leer ¡como si no tuviera bastantes! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Bueno así es mi curiosidad…

Pues saben que encontré que alguien estaba continuando mí historia y sin pedirme permiso. Con lo fácil que hubiese sido preguntar y yo amablemente le hubiese cedido los derechos ya que no la pensaba continuar. La quería dejar así.

No sé si estoy enfadada o halagada porque a alguien le gustara tanto mi historia que quisiera continuarla, pero, en fin, como no me pidió permiso lo que haré será continuarla yo a mi manera y colgarla en la misma página y por supuesto aquí no le pienso decir nada porque pienso que no merece la pena darle importancia a estas personas. Ella que siga con lo suyo que yo lo haré con lo mío. Eso sí, que no me copie los capis porque ahí sí me enfado.

Espero que les guste este capi y me tengan paciencia porque tardaré en ir subiendo capis. Quiero terminar primero con **Del Amor al Odio hay una Eternidad**.

* * *

**Bella vuelve**

Alice POV:

120 años después de la carta por fin puedo ver a Bella de nuevo en mis visiones. Chillé toda contenta. El primero en llegar, por supuesto, fue Edward.

– ¿Cómo está, Alicie? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Alice, contesta! ¡¿O es que quieres ver a un vampiro muerto por el miedo?! ¿Por qué me bloqueas la mente?

– A lo primero y lo segundo, ella está bien. A lo tercero, no; no le pasó nada. A lo cuarto, no te quiero ver morir. Y a lo quinto, tu esposa te mira y no sabes porqué estás así. Por eso te bloqueo. – le contesté hecha una furia. – ¿Qué no le puedes tener un poco de respeto o qué, vampiro tonto? – le chillé. Él agachó la cabeza claramente avergonzado.

– Tranquila, Alice. Cuando me casé con él yo ya sabía que sería imposible que se olvidara de ella y que algún día la olvidara. No me ofende. Lo acepté así. – me contestó mi cuñada. Ella llevaba con Edward casi 110 años. Mi hermano nunca le mintió, pero aún así no sé porqué se habían casado. Nunca quiso convertir a Bella y, sin embargo, con ella ya ni se lo pensó. La había conocido en un parque y al mes siguiente ya se habían casado y la había convertido. Parecían más amigos que una pareja.

– Casandra, lo sé. Pero mi hermana tiene razón. Yo te tendría que haber respetado. – se disculpó mi hermano con la pena reflejada en el rostro.

– No, Edward. Tú nunca me mentiste; siempre fuiste sincero conmigo y me dijiste que jamás podrías amar a nadie que no fuera ella. Tranquilo. Yo no te reprocho nada. Es más, si ella no me hubiese visto contigo aquel día, a lo mejor estaría ahora contigo. Ya es hora que cuentes la verdad, amor mío. Llevas demasiados años guardando ese secreto. Yo estaré bien gracias a ti. He sabido lo que es vivir y sentirse amada. Ya sé que no de la forma que me gustaría, pero yo sé que me amas como una hermana y a partir de este día, así es como debe ser. Mañana prepararemos los papeles del divorcio. Los firmarás sin decir nada, irás a buscarla y le contarás toda la verdad.

– Pero… – intentó replicar mi hermano pero ella no lo dejó acabar y siguió hablando. ¿Qué secreteo? ¿Por qué Kass el pedía el divorcio a mi hermano?

– Pero nada Edward. Ya me cansé de estar viéndote así. Mañana mismo lo arreglas todo y la vas a buscar. Ya me muero de ganas de conocerla.

– Casandra. – la llamé. – Creo que no será necesario. Bella llegará en diez minutos. No viene sola… Ella viene con su esposo. Y por lo que veo con un niño de unos tres años. No sé cual será vuestro secreto y de verdad que me alegra que seas tan compresiva y quieras lo mejor para mi hermano. Por eso es por lo que te quiero tanto. Pero si Bella es feliz, no pienso dejar que mi hermano le arruine la vida. Así que los dos calladitos. ¿Me oyeron? – lo último lo dije en un grito; sólo asintieron y nos preparamos para la visita.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está. ¿Cuál será el secreto?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Merezco un cometario? Siiiiiiiiii

Como siempre, aquí les dejo mis recomendaciones. Y pasen por mis otros fics si tienen tiempo.

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Ángeles y Demonios** de **Bella Jane Cullen Potter** Han pasado 3 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, 3 años en que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Porque ahora Bella no es la sencilla humana que el dejo atrás, es una vampira, aunque no de la especie de Edward.

**SOLO UNA VEZ MAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Que pasaría si una batalla entre Vampiros y lobos se genera después de una Laurent y Victoria dejan a Bella muerta, Edward en estado vegetativo. ¿existe un cielo o un paraíso para almas perdidas?, ¿que pasa si no quiere ir de todos modos?.

**La falta de ti** de **lucero08** Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .

**AL COMPAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Secuela de SOLEDAD, ya saben dónde esta Bella, lo que falta es saber hasta dónde llegará y cómo podrá superarse a sí misma y a las circunstancias que la rodean. No hay melosidades en su camino, sólo lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. COMPLETO

**SOLEDAD** de **ZAVACULLEN** Tiene 17, está embarazada y todos los que conocé le han dado la espalda, no es la tipica historia de un embarazo no deseado. Aquí no hay romance eterno. TODOS HUMANOS/ POR FIN COMPLETO

**La lista cada día aumenta más y pondría muchísimos más pero me haría pesada. Aparte que los iré cambiando cada dos o tres capis para recomendar más historias. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo. Y un abrazo para mi beta. Je, je, je, je, je, je, je… No me olvidé de ti Anita****.** **Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


End file.
